Will you call me NyteBlayde?
by Acire-Marie
Summary: After a heated night with the Boss Matt is left reeling and considering exactly where the two of them stand. When Matt finally decides he wants to inform her about his feelings they learn that Johnny Gat is not actually dead. She had always claimed they were just friends but from her powerful reaction Matt has his doubts. Strong languag, Sexual themes, Violence, a bit OOC
1. Romance Matt

I made this story without the real description of the female "Boss" so that my viewers might have more fun imagining that she is the avatar you customized.

* * *

Opening

[ **Matt Miller** ]

Everyone just called her Boss. That was all, when I had first encountered the curvaceous woman I had wondered if she actually even had a real name. She was indeed a beauty but when she opened her mouth I was instantly turned off, at least I told myself that was how I was supposed to feel. I refused to be attracted to such a potty mouthed woman. Not to mention just how vulgar she really was.

I mean . . . was she straight or lesbian? Her appreciation for both sexes always puzzled me to no end and at the beginning I could honestly say they only thing I felt towards her was sheer appreciation because her looks. I felt intimidated by her. A woman who only stood at 5'5 at least three inches shorter than I!

Looking back on it she didn't become leader of the saints and then President of the United States based on her looks alone. She was brave, hard headed, survived death on more than one occasion but not on her own she had help from very loyal followers. It still baffles me on someone so crude can attract a crowd so large and amazingly loyal.

She could tell them all to throw themselves into traffic and I doubt the fools would even question it before throwing themselves into it. Well . . . possibly Shaundi now that she has gotten all . . . well how the boss would say "tight assed."

I used to just think of her as nasty and rude but that was before she accepted me onto her crew. Me, who had attempted to kill her and the members of her crew, I had also viciously taunted her about the loss of her best friend Johnny Gat. Somehow she looked passed that even if it was for her own benefit back then of course it was just for her own benefit all the way up to her becoming the president.

I have to say being part of the crew made life extremely exciting I got to know her more but not by very much. It was only a few exchange in words it seemed that none of them were really too keen on getting to know me. I could understand why . . . with me trying to kill them and all.

I didn't fathom my real worth to the Boss until she rescued me from the Zin and traveled with me on my admittedly silly quest. She actually understood how I felt and my passion for the Nightblade series! It had been an amazing feeling and she had been so uncharacteristically nice to me. Or perhaps it was in her character but I just didn't know enough about her to realize that.

I was in for even more of a shock that night on the ship when I had been working on a new program for her simulation in the comfort of the storage bunker in the bottom of the ship. She had entered the storage room wearing the usual body hugging space suit with the zipper provocatively lowered to show a good deal up her cleavage.

N-now I have seen plenty of women's boobs! Well . . . I have seen plenty of them on the internet at least. I beseech you not to tell the others that though. They will tease me endlessly, even Pierce who is normally the butt of every joke told here. Anyway I am getting off topic.

She walked in with that usual swagger in her step but for once she looked nervous and even unsure of herself. I had wondered what she could possibly have to tell me.

"So, Matt I've been thinking . . . seeing as the world is ending and we could be dead tomorrow. . ." she took in a deep breath and then let out a long sigh.

"What I am trying to say is that . . . you don't have to die a virgin-"

"Will you call me NyteBlayde?" it had just slipped but I didn't really bother trying to cover it up more than anyone else on this ship she understood me. That didn't stop the irritated expression on her face but I could see the amusement there as well.

"Are you fucking serious?" she demanded flinging her arms outward before dropping them down to her sides making a loud clapping sound because she slammed her palms against her hips. I gave a soft nervous laugh and glanced from side to side for a moment.

"You still want to have a go?" I asked smirking acting more confident then I had felt.

". . . ah what the hell?" she asked no one in particular and wrapped her slender arms around my neck and pressed our lips together. The kiss was shocking to me I felt electricity there and a soft sweet sensation of her tongue dragging against my lips asking for entrance. I had placed my hands onto her hips and then shyly moved them to her rear giving an experimental squeeze.

She was right I was a virgin and it was really showing but she surprised me once again by not taunting me about it. Just the occasional annoyed grunt and the annoyed sigh of unsatisfied sexual tension. It was during those short moments that I realized something.

I had just slept with the President of the United States.

* * *

***~*Time Skip*~***

* * *

I had expected that would be the end of things between the Boss and I. I forced myself to hope that was the end of things, my body thought otherwise. It was like I was a bloody teenager all over again and I felt myself craving feminine touch once again, my hand and the internet just were not working out anymore. Even more so because all I could find on there was alien pornography and that was just a horrifying sight. I chose to act as if nothing had happened and the nights passed without a hitch, no late visits or anything, well until the Boss had returned from doing a mission with Pierce.

She had been on the ship and she had her hair long in two braids, he hands were on her hips and she barked a laugh at whatever C.I.D had said. How could a robot possibly be hilarious? I felt bitter but I wasn't jealous or anything! Who in their right mind would be jealous of a robot? Not me. When she had turned from C.I.D her gaze had fallen on me and I swear that she leered at me.

She approached casually enough but when she was close enough she bluntly asked me if I wanted to screw around on the sofa in the storage room. She had managed it easily enough while I had been struggling with the mere thought for days! I nodded my head and she led me there, I must have looked like a lost puppy following her about and we did not go unnoticed.

Kenzie had stared on horrified and more than a little grossed out. Shaundi had a similar expression but she looked more pissed off than anything. The others, well Asha and the rest of the men were most likely playing a game of some sort in a different room.

I had ended up spending a blissful two hours locked in the storage room with Boss and once we had emerged from said room everyone was acting far too casual. Boss patted my shoulder winking over her shoulder at me and promptly headed back no doubt she was going to enter the simulation again to further destroy what control that blasted alien had there.

I would say that everything between the two of us was going splendidly.

Until . . . we were informed that Johnny Gat wasn't truly dead.

* * *

[ I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Please R&R. Sorry for any spelling fails. ]


	2. Johnny Gat

Johnny Gat

[**Matt Miller**]

Now it wasn't like the two of us were dating or anything and I was also very sure that dating was the last thing that was on Boss's mind. I had been considering asking her out but it just sounded silly to ask her such a thing. It also did not seem to be the right time to even ask her such a thing, once she had a goal in mind that was what she was mostly focused on. I have developed feelings beyond attraction it wasn't love – god no. It was a simple crush. But that did not make anything any easier.

She was focused on one main goal and a few human needs. She wanted to kill Zinyak and also wanted more power. I would say everything in our world and in the simulation was going smashingly. We had everyone together and it had been our intentions to start plotting on how we make our move against Zinyak.

Things did not go as planned when we had gotten information on Johnny.

It is very hard to describe the look that was on the bosses face, her mouth was parted and her eyed were amazingly wide. A surge of enthusiasm came over her and while she was rejoicing Kinzie and I realized what a great risk it was to go find Johnny. It was a very bad idea but discussing it with Kinzie and hearing about the 'amazing' Johnny from fellow crew mates, mainly Shaundi and Pierce, and the relationship between Gat and Boss it made it sound like trying to convincing her not to go would be impossible. I felt that we had to try though; we couldn't risk losing everyone just to save one person who the majority of the crew did not even know.

When the Boss had strolled in her face was set with determination and she immediately got into place speaking to Kinzie while the orange haired girl clicked away at the neon blue transparent screen looking grim.

"We have to tell her." I whispered.

"Is there something the two of you aren't telling me?" Boss asked looking confused. I took in a deep breath and turned to face her looking just as depressed as Kinzie did.

"Thanks Matt." Kinzie muttered angrily under her breath.

"Kinzie?" She said Kinzie's name warningly.

"It's not you she is worried about. It's everyone else." I began

"This is going to get real interesting." Asha said tossing her cards to the side and turning to listen in on the conversation that she had previously been ignoring.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Kinzie muttered under her breath.

"I have a feeling that we are about to disagree." Pierce said turning in his seat as well.

"Saving Gat is a terrible idea." I finally said turning to look at Boss.

I had managed to forget just how agile and fast Boss was because she was on me in a matter of seconds socking me in the face. I collapsed to the ground and she fell onto me wildly beating at me looking like a wild animal with her teeth bared. I was convinced that she would beat me bloody but she was yanked away and tossed aside. I remember vaguely hearing Benjamin demanding what the fuck was wrong with the Boss while I was down.

"You are way out of line!" Asha snapped angrily, I sat up on the ground rubbing at my chin at first convinced that she had broken it. I found that it was fine though and glanced up to see the others shouting at one another. Boss looked frantic and filled with fury with her fists clenched I knew she would do this, regardless of putting us in danger while she was in this state.

"The Boss doesn't answer to you honey!" Pierce began always loyal to our temperamental leader who appeared to be struggling to keep her hands to herself. Her attempt failed when Asha punched Pierce. I believed that Asha just wanted to hit someone because Pierce didn't do anything to deserve that hit. Boss looked like she wanted to grab Asha by her braid and sling her across the room.

Shaundi ran up gripping Asha from behind and forced the dark skinned woman's hands behind the backs of her head.

"BITCH! You're lucky we are standing in front of Keith David or I'll-" Pierce began but was cut off by Kinzie who was clearly tired of their bickering.

"Enough! He's right, okay? It's a terrible idea! In order to save Johnny we have to directly tap into his mind meaning Zinyak is going to know exactly where we are! You're asking Matt and I to paint a giant target onto humanity's last chance so that you can rescue someone that we never even met! And what is even stupider is that we're going along with it. That guy you just beat the shit out of is risking everything for you to save your best friend and you want to know why, because we can't save ours anymore!" Kinzie snapped haughtily.

Boss seemed to visibly calm but she still was eying Asha like she wanted to slug her in the face for daring to put her hands on Pierce.

"Oleg is dead, Viola is dead, and the world is dead. So how about you stop being a fucking asshole and say thank you for giving us the hope you'll never have." Kinzie finished and I noted that the Boss was more calm and looking guilty. She glanced over at me and some realization formed on her face it was like she just realized I had been the one she beat up. Boss walked over to me and offered her hand to help me stand to my feet.

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking apologetic.

"Yeah, well . . . you could have killed me back in Steelport but you let me go. I can forgive a few punches." I said taking her hand while I spoke and got to my feet. Her brows were scrunched together and her gaze shifted downward before she looked back at me and smiled.

She opened her arms and stepped towards me but stopped mid step and simply rested the palm of her hand onto my shoulder giving a friendly pat. "Get in the chair." I heard Kenzie say and the Boss gave me a quick nod and turned doing as she was instructed.

I would only be able to watch the Boss's actions through the screen for the next three hours. Gat's mind looked like one of those very old but also classic video games, when Boss spoke to him her voice was breathy and it sounded unfamiliar to my ears.

***~*Time Skip*~***

I hadn't really seen the ship so lively before everyone seemed very anxious to meet and speak with the infamous Johnny Gat. I hung back with my hands in my pockets watching in mild interest as the Boss stared and spoke to Gat. Her eyes sparkled and she smirked smugly as he told the story of his abduction, it was clear to me at that point in time that she held great respect for Johnny and also had an amazing deal of admiration towards him.

I shook my head at the both of them and silently walked out of the room hearing the Boss telling Gat that it was great to have him back. From the corner of my eye I could see she lifted her hand and firmly gripped Gat's shoulder.

This just made me admitting my tad crush on her more difficult. For those next few days it was calm, Boss had gone on several different missions and even a few with Johnny. She seemed to have heaps of bloody fun with the guy, literally.

I had been walking down the steps heading towards the storage room when I saw Gat leaning against the wall fiddling with a sharp knife. He was picking at his nails with it as if it was some sort of nail file instead of a dangerous weapon. I heard the sound of feet against metal and I could recognize those light steps anywhere. I crouched behind several cases and peeked through the cracks of them staring as Boss approached Gat looking near desperate to get something off her chest.

"Hey Boss how-" Gat began but was quickly cut off.

"Just shut up. I have to tell you something: for years I thought you were dead, and I blamed myself for it. When you were gone there was a whole in my life that I tried to fill with anything that I could find . . . partying, sex, revenge . . . sometimes a weird combination of the three." She said moving her hands around in rapid gestures. Gat chuckled softly and crossed his arms over chest. The prick.

"But nothing worked . . . nothing could ever make me feel alive the way you did. And I always thought it was because I was depressed but seeing you now has made me realize how much I need you. I know I am not Aisha and I am not trying to be, but if-"

She was cut off when Gat suddenly surged forward wrapping his arms around her and Boss automatically wrapped her own arms around Gat's shoulders kissing him back earnestly. I wanted to pull back and look away but I couldn't seem to stop from staring. He handled her so . . . well he handled her very aggressively.

One of his hands tangled tightly in her hair while the other massaged at her bum for several moments before eventually moving up to grip one of her breasts. Boss gasped pulling back from the kiss looking pained for a moment but Gat was already pushing her up against the wall, he was nestled between her thighs kissing and biting at her neck. The unmistakable sound of something being unzipped filled the air, I heard more strained gasps and whimpers and several curses directed towards Gat who chuckled breathily in response continuing to ravish the Boss. I crept away feeling a pit in my stomach and forced out the sounds of grunts and moans. I felt bitter and used, I wanted to blame Boss and Gat but in the end I couldn't.

I knew full and well what the Boss and mine's relationship had just promised sexual gratification. Boss and I have known one another for more than 6 years but that was nothing compared to how long she has known Gat. It wasn't just sex she wanted from him and I knew that much but I felt something else inside of me, hope. I could still win her over, it wasn't all completely hopeless.

Gat didn't seem like he was interested in starting any kind of serious relationship despite that heartfelt confession. Then again what did I know what ran through Johnny Gat's mind?

* * *

The next chapter will be in Johnny's point of view. Again I apologize for any misspellings. R&R please.


	3. Reject Your Own Feelings

I decided in the end to give the female Boss of this story the description of my customized boss. Sorry if this change has upset anyone. Also more will be explained in the next chapter that will be told in Boss's point of view.

Also I apologize if Gat is a bit OOC.

* * *

**Rejecting Your Own Feelings**

**[Johnny Gat]**

"Why the fuck are you perverts talking about repopulating right now?" Boss demanded as she entered the room. Her short black hair was pinned back into a pony tail and her hazel eyes drifted between Pierce and Benjamin every few seconds. "I mean I expect it from you Pierce but not you Benjamin." She laughed in good humor; she was never stuck up or snobbish.

I for one just happened to be listening in while playing a game of cards with Shaundi who has been more than a little overbearing. I get my supposed death changed her but damn she was smothering me. During our mission to retrieve that shit Kinzie needed to build the key Shaundi had bothered the fuck out of me when she promised not to let anything bad happen to me.

Like the Boss didn't matter. Even the one Boss dubbed as "fun" Shaundi bothered the fuck out of me, hooking up with CID and refusing to help the Boss out during her mission, one of these days the Boss was seriously going to get hurt with the way some of these assholes act.

Sure the Boss sees it as good fun but I saw the shit as them taking her for granted. I showed Shaundi my cards showing that I had won the game and she congratulated me with a muttered curse. I chuckled softly and shook my head from side to side for a moment before turning in my chair to get involved in this topic.

"I'm just saying, isn't this some shit we should talk about AFTER we beat Zinyak? Also have you seen the chicks on this ship? None of them seem like the motherly type." Benjamin said.

"Hey I take offense to that. I used to babysit my. . ." Boss stopped herself and shook it off "I'm great with kids you asshole." She laughed covering up her stumble easily enough.

"I couldn't imagine Boss with a full on baby stomach. I think she would be even crazier if she was pregnant with hormones at sky-high." I said inclining my head to Boss so no one would notice her stop mid-sentence. Benjamin and Pierce laughed and nodded in agreement while Boss smiled at me. No doubt she was silently thanking me for saving her ass.

I smirked and nodded my head in response.

"Gat up for another game?" Shaundi asked.

"Sure why not?" he asked turning back to face her and chimed in every time someone said something that interested me.

"Who would even hook up with who? Out of the girls we only have Boss, Shaundi, Kinzie, and Asha." Pierce said sounding thoughtful.

"Asha would obviously want to hook up with Miller. Kinzie will be hooked up with Benjamin and Shaundi with Pierce." Boss said.

"Why the hell do I get pierce?" Shaundi demanded sounding annoyed.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Pierce asked sounding annoyed.

"Because it is all about genes, if you and Pierce hookup it will continue the generation of screw-ups." Boss joked.

I snorted a laugh shaking my head from side to side.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Pierce and Shaundi asked at the same time. I had to admit I missed this, everyone together laughing and joking. The laughter soon ceased and I looked up above my shades spotting that techno kid called Matt enters the room looking excited about something. He rushed over to the Boss talking too fast for me to follow.

"Easy there Matt. Calm down and talk a little slower this time." Boss said sounding amused. She always had a soft spot for . . . whatever the hell Matt was. When I first met the kid I thought he was gay but I soon tossed that thought out the window when I saw the way he watched Asha and the Boss.

Every kid had their fantasies I guess.

"Oh, I am sorry. I just got so excited I didn't really think about it. Ahem anyway I just came up with a new program and I would really like you to join me in trying it out." Matt sounded hopeful.

"Sure why not. I'll meet you there." Boss said.

Everyone began talking again and I got to my feet just as the Boss did. Shaundi had beaten me at the game this time around and I decided to end it having gotten bored with it.

"Heading out?" I asked Boss and us both fell into step together. Most would think sex between long terms friends would drastically change their relationship. Casual hot sex with the boss up against the wall didn't really change the way I originally felt for her. She was my attractive ebony haired, caramel skinned best friend. I have always been loyal to her and have always been attracted to her but seeing as I had Aisha back then I kept my feelings back.

And admittedly I still have a hard time showing them. After the whole thing with Aisha I seriously fucking doubt that I'll be able to give the Boss the affection that she wants.

"Yeah. I'll be back in five hours tops. Knowing Matt this new simulation is bound to be kick ass." She said lifting a hand to squeeze my shoulder and then walked up the flight of steps. I smirked and walked towards the showering rooms already unzipping my damn space suit.

By the time Boss came looking for me I was lying in a strange excuse for a bed. She was in the usual damn suit and she just crawled onto the bed with me and collapsed right onto me. I had my sunglasses off and they were resting on a silver rectangular case. "Did you know I was awake or did you just drop onto me because you thought it would be funny?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"I had a hunch that you were asleep but I didn't really give a damn." She said and I could feel her shrugging.

"So what? We havin a fuckin slumber party?" I asked her opening my eyes and looking down at her.

"Don't be an asshole Gat I came here to actually tell you something." Boss said sitting up and looking down at me with those catlike hazel eyes.

"Sure then Boss. Shoot." I said placing my hands behind the back of my head staring right back at her. We just stared at each other and I arched my brow questioningly, she sighed softly and leaned down pressing her lips against my cheek.

"Thanks for earlier." She said patting my arm and got off of the bed and walked out of my room.

". . . pft, guess time really does change people." I said turning onto my side and closing my eyes.

The next day was pretty calm, no one was talking much, it was a lazy day, yes even we managed to have a few of those. With this impending fight coming up everyone was on edge and not really in a joking mood. I on the other hand was excited and eager to kill some aliens.

Again I spotted the techno kid with Boss, the both of them her huddled up on a beanbag chair discussing something in muttered whispers. I felt the urge to punch the little shit in the face, why the fuck were they sitting so close anyway? Che fuck it. I walked on by not bothering to ask Boss, it wasn't like we were dating and this wasn't the fucking time for jealousy when our last chance to defeat Zinyak was right around the corner.


	4. Assumptions lead to misunderstandings

I normally try and post after I get around two or three reviews and I want to thank you all for your kind reviews.

Warning: Contains emotional Boss

* * *

**About as creative as . . .**

**[ ****Boss**** ]**

"I'm so fucking tired of having to eat this mush." I complained as I poked my finger against the blue gunk that was presented before me. If I had some salt or something I am sure it would at least give this shit some flavor.

"We have been eating it for the past several months. Stop bitching and just eat." Kinzie said to me rolling her eyes and focused back on typing on her computer.

"That moment when a bitch . . . calls you a bitch." I muttered and ducked down just as purple mush was tossed. It flew over my head and smacked right into Pierce who swore reaching over to me to scoop up a handful of the purple junk from my plate and chuck it at Kinzie who shrieked. I crawled out from my seat and made my way out of the room on all fours.

When I was sure I was safe I got to my feet and turned about to head toward the washrooms but I smacked right into Matt. We both groaned and stepped back, he was bouncing up and down clutching his left foot and I was massaging at my aching boobs that had slammed against his hard chest.

"Fuck Matt! That hurt." I snapped.

"Oh and you think that you are the only one that is hurt? Why the bloody hell are you wearing heels like that anyway?" Matt demanded the both of us soon stopped our fidgeting and whining.

"I was wondering why you were not at the family dinner, Miller. So what's up? Are you up for another simulation to add to your Nyteblade fanfiction?" I asked him.

"No. Actually I wanted to go over our plan once more before Kinzie drills it into you. Follow me." Matt said and he began leading me towards a comfortable looking corner where a large beanbag chair was placed. "And also seeing as you gave me all rights to the series it wouldn't be fanfiction. It would be 100% canon." He added sitting on the beanbag chair making some room for me to sit there as well.

I kicked off my heels and sat beside Matt and looked at his screen seeing nothing but a lot of zeros and ones. The screen eventually cleared giving a view of the key Kinzie and Matt were still working on. I moved in closer to get a better look at it.

"Now the plan is simple enough, Pierce and Shaundi drive you there but it is more than likely that Zinyak will have already set up a shield to keep us from entering the building, on the way there though it is also likely that he will hack into the simulation and make getting there a tad difficult." Matt began and started typing a few things down on his laptop at a rapid pace.

"Alright, obviously he would do that, him not wanting us to kill him and all." I said pulling my knees up onto the beanbag chair and staring as he typed in various codes.

I heard the sounds of heavy footsteps and when I looked up I could just barely catch a glimpse of Gat's profile as he entered the dining area of our stolen alien ship. I frowned having a sinking feeling in my stomach. Maybe I should have kept my feelings to myself, hell I just thought . . . seeing as he said he had a new appreciation for life he would automatically accept my feelings.

I looked over at Matt frowning taking in his features as he spoke and typed in codes. I had treated Matt the same way Gat was treating me, I used Matt with little thought or consideration of his feelings. Damn karma really was a bitch. I sighed. And so was I. I was a royal bitch to Matt.

"So in short you have to keep them distracted so that CID can destroy the system. . ." Matt's voice trailed off as he turned to look at me. Our faces were only inches apart, I stared at him and he stared right back.

'_If he still wants me he'll kiss me_' had been my thoughts but I shoved it out of my head and blew wind in his face startling him.

"Were you listening at all?" he asked looking annoyed. I on the other hand was glad, that intimate air had completely vanished.

"Ahem." Matt and I both turned to find Asha with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes narrowed as she looked between the two of us. Her lips were set in a firm line and her thin brows were scrunched together as she watched us.

"Kinzie said the key is finished and we are ready when you are Boss." Asha said turning her back to us and walked away calmly. I stared after her and looked over at Matt who was closing the laptop.

"Well are you going to go after her or what?" I asked Matt.

"Why would I do that?" Matt asked playing dumb.

"She likes you. Don't you want to screw her?" I asked bluntly and I saw his face flush for a moment before he stood to his feet.

"It isn't always about sex, Boss." Matt said and looked over at me. He quickly walked away from me and headed in Asha's direction.

I frowned. Well I knew that but now I felt bad. I had sounded like sex was the only thing that I thought about. Matt probably thought that though.

***_*_*_****Time Skip****_*_*_***

I only slept when I was tired now. Seeing as there was no sun or moon to tell me when to wake up or when to go to sleep. Even if it was just a simulation I still got out from it feeling sore and like I have been over exerting myself. I decided I wanted to take a shower and dragged my feet along the way towards the showering room.

My hair had come loose and was brushing my shoulders all knotted and tangled. Ugh I hated feeling dirty, I must have been sweating or something because my bangs were sticking to my forehead.

"Nice look Boss." Shaundi said in passing and I rolled my eyes. Then I stopped in my tracks and turned to watch Shaundi vanish into Gat's room.

Oh shit.

Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit.

I took in a deep breath to center myself, to calm down, they could be talking and what did I care? Gat and I were not involved like THAT. I would be a hypocrite to get mad at Gat for sleeping around. It was hard not to get mad though because I knew Shaundi liked Johnny. She liked him the way I liked him.

"No." I said firmly and held my palms out in front of me and slid my eyes closed and took in a deep breath. "This isn't some fucking high school drama. We are all adults here. Now suck it up and shut up." I snapped angrily.

When I was calm and focused again and with my feelings thoroughly suppressed I turned and headed in the direction of the showers. I will get cleaned up and forget about what I had just saw. Once I was in there I kicked off my shoes with more force than necessary and unzipped my tight space suit.

The showers were all lined up with only several inches of space between them, I finally noticed that there was already a shower head running by the time I rounded the corner with my suit folded over my arm.

"Oh hey there Miller." I said getting a good view of Matt's pale tight ass.

His reaction was instant and hilarious. He shrieked and turned to face me then turned his back to me and then faced me again unsure of which way to turn. He covered his body from me which I found to be hilarious.

"Are you serious Miller? You are acting as if I have never seen you naked before. I mean with the whole rescuing you and the sex thing." I began with a grin on my face.

"What sex thing?" I turned and seen Asha standing there in all her naked glory. Oh god this was just too good.

"No sex thing. Who was talking about sex? not me." Matt said sounding amazingly guilty.

I covered my mouth to hide the smirk. It looked like my two favorite men were moving on without me. Oh well it didn't mean I couldn't pretend to be happy for them.

"Well obviously it was Boss who was talking about sex. That she had with you." Asha said and her tone pissed me off.

"Well Matt is a grown man capable of knowing where he wants to stick his di-"

"BOSS!" Miller said sounding appalled. He was so cute.

"You are so disgusting. It is a wonder that he hasn't caught anything." Asha said clenching her hands into fists.

"Oh he caught something all right." I said and I glanced at Matt who looked horrified.

"Oh?" Asha questioned wrinkling her nose.

"He caught AFBD." I said smirking.

"AFBD?" Asha asked growling.

"Addiction to Fucking Boss Disease." I said smugly.

"Oh my god." Matt's voice had risen several and he looked like he was going to faint.

Asha took in several deep breaths and socked me right in the face I dropped my suit and stumbled a few steps and lifted my hand up to touch the side of my face. I had taken harder hits than that so I could handle Asha's fist.

"I cannot stand you. Have fun Matt." Asha huffed and stormed off leaving Matt and I alone.

We stood there in silence and I heard the sound of the shower being turned off, I listened to the sound of wet feet slapping against the metal floor and my vision began to blur with tears.

Asha must have felt the same way I had when seeing Shaundi vanish into Gat's room, heartbroken and unsure of herself. My shoulders began to tremble and I started crying.

Oh dear lord I started crying like a new born baby, sobs and hiccups the whole shebang. It had to happen in front of Matt of all people. He sounded panicked and I heard him run off only to return a few moments later and wrap a towel around me. I noticed briefly that he had wrapped one around his waist as well.

"Did Asha hit you that hard? Are you okay? Oh Jesus I never seen you like this before." Matt said and awkwardly pulled me into a hug.

"Shut up Miller." I hiccupped and clung to him.

"If you tell anyone about this I swear to god I'll rip your nu-" I started but was cut off.

"I promise! No need to finish." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.


	5. We are a team damn it!

Wow so many reviews, thank you all so much. IDK how I feel about this chapter, not much action or development between Johnny and Boss. Anyway enjoy. As usual a lot of F-bombs in here be warned

* * *

**We are a team damn it!**

**[Matt Miller]**

I have to say I never expected such a powerful outburst of emotion to ever come out of someone like Boss. Crying. She was crying. It was even more dramatic than that episode of Nyteblade when her learned that- er . . . never mind. The spectacle did not last long though because soon she had her fingers in my hair pulling at it and kissing me viciously. We stumbled and her back pressed against the cold wall, she gasped softly, no doubt it was cold against her back.

I reached down and turned the water on, feeling the warm water on her skin she sighed softly and the kiss got to me more gentle and controlled. I noticed though that her body had gone limp, at first I panicked but then I realized she fell asleep against me with our lips still connected.

It was one of the strangest things to happen to me that day. I pulled back and stared down at the Boss's face, her eyes closed and her lips puckered, her raven colored hair sticking to her high cheekbones and her neck. I stared at the scar the started at the left side of her forehead and dragged sideways across her nose and stopped on her right cheek. She had freckles and her eyebrows were over plucked, I never noticed these small details to the Boss before. The freckles I mean, I have always known she had that scar.

I just never had known where she had managed to get it from. She appeared to be a mix of African American and Asian with the way her eyes were shaped and how her lips looked. I shook my head forcing myself to stop staring at her and scooped her up into my arms. It was a struggle I admit; I hadn't lifted anything heavier than a laptop in the past several months.

She still had the towel I had given her moments before and I struggled with turning the shower off, I should have done that first now that I thought about it. After I managed to get the shower off I shuffled out of the showering rooms and had a hard time opening the door but in the end we made it out of the room easily enough.

"You are small but you are most certainly heavier than you look." I sighed blowing my hair out of my face. I was trying to be sneaky walking through the corridor. It wasn't like I was ashamed to be seen with her, I was terrified to be seen with her.

All of the assumptions people will make seeing me carrying the Boss and both of us wearing nothing but towels? I often had to set her down to tighten my towel but we were making progress, I wanted to take her to her room first but she had to sleep in one of the farthest rooms.

It felt like fate was against me today and I didn't like it at all, with the whole Asha incident as well I wouldn't be surprised if I ran into-

"What the hell is going on Miller?" I squeaked and looked over at Shaundi and Johnny like a deer caught in headlights. Oh the scandal.

Now I wasn't a fool, I knew good and well that Boss had some deep harbored affection for Johnny and that Asha's punch couldn't possibly be the cause of her sobbing. Shaundi and Johnny both looked disheveled and Shaundi quickly zipped up the rest of her coat but Johnny looked like he was in some kind of deep thought.

"So that is what happened." I mused out loud.

"What the fuck happened to Boss, kid? The side of cheek is bruising. I swear to god if you hurt her-" Johnny began.

"Oh I believe you hurt her enough." I said and was surprised with my burst of courage.

It had gotten dead silent in the area and Shaundi stared at me with her lips parted looking just as surprised as I felt. I swallowed hard and let out a nervous laugh.

"The fuck did you just say?" Johnny demanded stepping up.

"Whoa what is going on here my brothas?" Benjamin asked followed by Keith and Pierce who both looked like they didn't want to be there when they saw Johnny and I facing off.

"Oh shit is Boss okay?" Pierce asked.

"That's what the fuck I want to know." Johnny snapped.

"Oh now you care about her wellbeing after screwing around with Shaundi?" I asked and winced feeling like a hypocrite of some kind.

"What the- Oh FUCK THIS!" Gat rushed at me but Benjamin jumped between us.

"Johnny he is carrying Boss! You could have hurt her." Pierce said walking over to stand by my side. I was terrified. Thank goodness for Benjamin Motherfucking King.

"I wouldn't have let her hit the ground." Johnny said fuming but he looked like he had calmed down a bit.

"So what did happen to Boss's face?" Kinzie asked walking up with her laptop in hand and her eyes focused on the screen. Lovely all we needed was CID now and Asha.

"I heard noises and I have come to investigate." CID said and I wanted to groan.

"Asha punched her." I said.

"Asha? I'll kill that bitch!" Pierce said looking ready to pop someone's cap right open.

"She was just angry don't do anything. What would Keith David think?" I asked and we all looked over at Keith who shook his head at Pierce who seemed to deflate but still looked angry.

"Why the heck would Asha punch Boss? Why would Boss even faint from something like Asha's hits? No offense but I think the Boss has taken harder hits than that." Shaundi questioned.

"Obviously it is because Boss antagonized Asha and the steam in the room must have made the Boss faint. Steam will do that to you ya know." Kinzie said turning her back to us and began walking back from where she came.

"Yeah. That is exactly what happened." I said trying to play it cool.

"I'll just take her back to her room now." I said and was about to walk there but Johnny had evaded Benjamin and stepped in front of me. We stood at the same height but I was still greatly intimidated by him.

"I'll take her. You can go back to your videogames, kid." His voice was demanding and sounded more like a demand than a request.

"I am more than capable of taking her there myself." I said swallowing hard and Johnny looked like he was about to strike.

"Put me down Miller. I'll get there myself." I was startled and looked down to find that the Boss's catlike eyes were open and she was staring directly at me. Her hair had curled as a result of getting wet and framed her face giving her an almost delicate appearance, I knew better though and quickly set her down.

"Boss I-" Johnny had begun but the Boss held her hand up and wrapped the towel more firmly around herself.

"What the fuck is this? Party in the hallway?" she demanded shoving past Gat who looked irritated.

I took in a deep breath and sped off into my own room and slammed the door shut. Being infatuated with someone like the Boss was starting to turn out to be very dangerous.

***_*_*_*Time Skip*_*_*_***

**[Boss]**

It was finally time for us to get started on our final mission to defeat that fucking alien bastard Zinyak. I had been fully prepared to begin a speech to inspire my gang to follow me into battle but there was a lot of tension in the room, everyone was standing apart from another and I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay. What the fuck is going on?" I demanded placing my hands onto my hips and scrunching my brows together.

"Oh I am just mowing over the fact that you do not trust Miller and I boss." Asha said to me with her arms folded over her chest. Oh my fucking god.

"What are you talking about? Of course the Boss trusts us." Matt said looking confused.

"If she trusts you so damn much why did she blame you two as soon as we realized the two of you had gone missing?" Johnny asked casually with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Matt looked at me.

"Like she trusts you anymore than she trusts us Johnny, did you know she and Matt have been sleeping together?" Asha asked.

"Oh well I knew that." Shuandi said and nodded at Kinzie who shuddered in response.

"What the hell? You slept with that fucking kid? Why the hell would you do that?" Gat demanded.

"Clearly the Boss was confused." Pierce said.

Benjamin shook his head and rubbed at his temples. Gosh I wanted to do the same thing. What the hell was this? Really? Was it us on a mission to kill the fucker who destroyed Earth or get involved in some petty drama? I hopped off the staircase to stare levelly at them. They were all I had left in this world.

"Shut the fuck up. All of you. Yes I admit that I didn't trust Matt and Asha and honestly? How the hell did you expect me to fully trust Matt 100% after he tried to kill me and you? Some bitch that I feel that I barely even know, a judgmental drama starting on at that." I began and Asha looked like she was about to say something while Matt looked hurt.

"Yeah I didn't tell Gat or anyone that I was sleeping with Matt because frankly that is mine and Matt's own business not the whole ships. I wasn't confused and get off my back Gat! Do you ever think about why you used to sleep with those strippers and whores back on Earth? No? THAT IS WHAT I THOUGHT!" I shouted.

I slammed my hand hard onto the table Kinzie was sitting on and I made her jump in surprise. "I'm so fucking sorry. I was under the impression that I was in the presence of grown ass men and women who knew how to keep their sorry emotions to themselves! Do you think this is the time? DO YOU THINK IT IS? Because it isn't!" I snapped.

"I am The gang leader I am the president of the god damn United States of America and I will become the motherfuking grand high empress of these shit head aliens who had the nerve to pick a fight with us! Look I am sorry for not trusting you or Matt, I am sorry for hurting your feelings." I said looking at every one of them.

"You all are all I have. I didn't become a gang leader on my own or president and I sure as hell cannot accomplish killing Zinyak on my own." I whispered but they all could hear and I looked at them all with determination.

"Follow me into battle." I took a deep breath then stared at them beseechingly. "Because I cannot do this alone. I can't. I need you all together, not apart" I said shaking my head.

Pierce, Johnny, and Shaundi were the first three to step forward and at the same time as well. Johnny gripped my shoulder and Pierce threw his arm around me grinning. Everyone else gradually moved closer to one another and I was pleased when I no longer seen the previous separation between them.

"I suppose it was a rather terrible time to bring it up. Regardless I will follow you and so will Miller." Asha said. Kinzie shrugged "I have always been on your side Boss." She said continuing to type. Benjamin just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders while CID hovered up and down.

"Ugh okay get your hands off me. This was way too cheesy." I said grinning but I felt lighter already and I knew that I had everyone with me and focused again.

"Alright. Shaundi and Pierce come with me into the simulation, CID we will be expecting you once we get to the building. Miller and Asha you both better be ready for when it comes time to take control of the portals." I said pointing at every one of them. This might just work out after all. Of course I also realized that once this was all over I would either successfully manage to defeat Zinyak or I will have died without ever having my feelings returned or having ever giving Matt a decent apology.

* * *

I apologize for any misspellings. [I kind of forgot weather not Keith David was still there during this part of the game but let us just pretend he was there to keep Pierce in line. XD]


	6. Power Armor

There is some form of development in this chapter, just not the romantic kind. The next chapter will be better.

A lot of dialogue from this chapter is from the game. Please enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews.

* * *

**Power armor**

**[ ****Boss**** ]**

We successfully managed to activate the key and now Asha, Matt and I were rushing to get to the portals and defend them while Kinzie did her thing. The simulation was seriously glicthing and it was making it pretty damn difficult to get around. I would be on a building and next I would suddenly be up in the air, I panicked throwing my arms out in front of myself but I felt an arm loop around my waist and pull me close.

I gasped and gripped Asha's arm as we descended onto the platform. I was caught by surprise with her assistance but once we landed a shrugged her off and plaid it cool when I gave a powerful stomp to the ground sending 5 Zin flying off the platform.

"You know the plan!" I shouted rushing forward going for melee attacks, I found I preferred fighting hand to hand. I launched forward spin kicking one of the ugly bastards off of the platform and lifted my hand using my telekinesis. I held one of the Zin and used him like a bowling ball to crash into his companions.

"I am such a bad ass." I praised myself. When we left the first platform leaving it in Asha's capable hands it left Matt and I alone. I had to admit everyone looked so fucking cool in there outfits, even if Asha just looked like an Indian belly dancer instead of a kick ass agent.

Miller looked like a damn super here, a cool one though and here I was wearing tight pants and a half tank top that barely even contained the girls and my hair out and flaring. I looked like I was going to a nightclub not like I was about to kick Zinyak's ass.

I inhaled and sighed wishing I had a cool outfit. I glanced sideways at Matt when we landed on the platform and decided I needed to say something because this might very well be my last chance to.

"Matt I have to say that when we first met I thought you were nothing but a pompous brat who couldn't get his hands out of his pants." I began and crouched down wielding my double pistols.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Matt demanded sounding annoyed as he stomped down making the entire platform shudder. I bounced and accidentally landed on my rear with a grunt.

"Pft, it means whatever you want it to be. What I am trying to say to you though Matt is that you have grown a lot and after everything that has happened. . ." I socked one of the Zin in the face making him topple over the edge.

"It might not mean much to you now but I trust you." I said to him and he turned to look back at me appearing surprised.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really you techno geek I know it hardly matters now but I trust you 100%." I said.

"BOSS LOOK OUT!" Kinzie and Matt shouted at the same time and at that moment the game decided to glitch. By the time everything righted itself I was falling from the platform with blood gushing out of my shoulder.

A familiar feeling of someone's arm around my waist brought me back out of my momentary shock. Matt had one hand gripping the ledge of the platform and his other arm wrapped around my middle. He looked like he was struggling and I would have laughed but this was hardly the time.

"Boss . . . you trusting me means more to me than you realize." Matt said and smirked at me. I stared at him in shock. Why did he look so mature now? I smirked back at him and felt my body begin to pulsate, Matt felt it too because he let go just as I propelled myself back onto the platform.

"I got it! Get a move on Boss." Kinzie said as several purple kill bots made their appearance and Matt grinned brightly.

"Will you be alright Matt?" I asked picking up a plus health and felt the wound quickly seal up.

"I'll be alright now. I have an entire army to help me out!" Matt said grinning.

"Good." I was about to leave but thought better of it and turned back to look over at Matt who looked over when he noticed I hadn't left.

"Good luck Nyteblade." I said grinning and Matt looked surprised again and smiled brightly at me just before he shot the head off one of the Zin.

I laughed softly and leaped off the platform.

***_*_*Time Skip*_*_***

Everything was glitching in and out, I only remember a few things which were killing Zin, seeing Paul, and then barely making my escape just before the entire simulation came crashing down. When I came to and Kinzie was pulling me out of the chair.

"Come on we have got to move fast." Kinzie said walking away quickly.

"So what is the plan?" I asked.

"We're gonna kill a lot of aliens." Johnny said tossing me a gun as I walked towards him.

"I like it." I chuckled gripping my weapon walked ahead of Johnny. Once we were out and into enemy territory I could hear Kinzie drilling instructions into my head. Good because I needed a reminder.

"To get to Zinyak's throne room you'll need a space suit and some weapons for destroying the ships outer defenses. The schematics show an armory not too far in. I'd head there and see what you can find." She finished and then the line went dead.

"You heard the lady." I said cocking my gun and walked through the doors that automatically opened and lead to a staircase that was already crawling with Zin. Neon red bullets began flaying forward and back, I ended up taking cover behind one of the various metal containers shooting every bald wrinkly chalk colored head I could find.

Choosing Benjamin and Johnny for this last part of the mission was a brilliant idea and I was glad that I had chosen them. Johnny wanted revenge and Benjamin could handle himself extremely well. We turned left once again heading down the staircase that not to surprisingly lead to more Zin.

The ship began to rock violently and I stumbled but managed to regain my balance. I looked from Benjamin to Gat looking confused than irritated.

"Kinzie, are you shooting at this ship?" I asked

"No, why?" she asked sounding confused.

"With all these explosions, it's either under attack or coming apart!" Benjamin chimed in.

"There is a lot of power being rerouted to fixing what we did to the simulation. Guessing it's causing surges throughout the ship."

"So we aren't blowing up?" I asked wanting to be sure.

"Well I can't guarantee that, but most likely you're fine." She said calmly

"That is very reassuring!" Benjamin said sounding anything but reassured.

Throughout all this banter we continued forcing our way through the ship's corridors to get to the armory. Way to multitask. Once we reached the bridge nothing but gunfire could be heard but I demanded that we continue to make our way forward. We didn't have time to waist and we needed to get into that armory.

"So what are we hoping to find here?" Benjamin called over the gunfire.

"Anything that'll get us to Zinyak." I called back.

"Or that'll help to blow shit up." I heard Johnny add.

"Yeah that will probably do the trick." I said grinning.

"Sounds good to me." Johnny said.

"But do we know what that is even going to be?" Benjamin asked.

I told him that I hopped that it would end up being a robot and we finally reached the metal doors to the armory. I rushed forward and bumped right into the door. I rubbed my nose and frowned.

"Kinzie the door is locked." I said. Kinzie cursed and muttered something I couldn't catch and Zin began swarming the bridge. Things were starting to not look so good, we were trapped like . . . . Whatever the hell gets trapped. Mice? Flies? Whatever. Johnny cursed as well feeling to impatient to work and started attempting to unlock the door on his own using the transparent blue screen to try and figure It out.

I seriously doubted that Johnny would be able to figure it out but hell it was worth a shot. During out gun battle I repeatedly smacked my alien weapon because it would no longer shoot.

"Fuck this I'm shooting it." Johnny shouted to us.

"That'll work." I said feeling relieved.

"Okay you two cover me while I grab what I can. Then I want the both of you back on the ship!" I shouted running into the armory. When I made it inside I looked around in amazement. Aligning the walls were several body suits of armor.

"Kinzie you are not going to believe this." I said softly feeling some form of nausea coming over me.

"It's a robot isn't it?" Kinzie asked sound exasperated.

"Kinzie its power armor." I said walking up to lightly touch the cold armor.

"No. Way." She said sounding excited.

I grabbed one of the suits practically yanking it off it's hanger and walked into the . . . pft was this an alien changing room, whatever no time to dwell on that, I had just managed to pull on the pants of the suit when I suddenly barfed up my meal I had had only hours before this mission began.

"Boss is everything okay?" Kinzie asked sounding puzzled.

"I'm fine." I said spitting to the side and pulling on the rest of my power armor more slowly this time around. A feeling of dread fell over me but I shoved it aside emerging from the changing room and launched myself into the open space flying towards my destination.


	7. This is how we do it

I am sorry it took so long to update this. Honestly I had it all written down but my friggin computer froze and then I lost everything. So here it is sorry for the long wait.

* * *

**This is how we do it**

**[ ****Boss**** ]**

I gasped when I collapsed onto the ground after Zinyak used that robot's rocket launcher to knock me clear off the platform. The bastard was cowering inside of that shield and still had the nerve to keep talking as if he was the big shot who was going to win. I felt myself stumbling to my feet and leaping back onto the platform determined to destroy the generators that were being guarded by Zin and their kill bots.

I relied on blasting them with my power spheres for a moment but soon relied only on my melee tactics. I charged leaping into the air wrapping my legs around one of the Zin's head and flipped my arms behind myself causing us both to fall back. Using my lower body strength I heaved the massive creature over me and smashed him into the ground. I heard a distinct whistle in my earpiece no doubt it was Gat.

I wondered what I looked like to the Zin Empire and to my friends down here fighting this army of aliens and robots. Did it look like a futile attempt, one human female against this many? Or did I look like a vengeful warrior taking down Zin after Zin after motherfucking kill bot? I'm positive I looked like a badass when I shoved one of the white aliens in front of me only for it to be riddled with bullets from the attacking machines.

"It is futile don't you realize this? You are going to die here alone, in the coldness of outer space." Zinyak's voice rang out through my head and I was getting real tired of the tingling sensation that I got whenever he did it. I turned to the giant robot Zinyak was hiding in and flipped him the bird before I leaped to another platform.

"Target sighted." Was the first thing I had heard before I was literally shot out of the air. I yelped having absolutely to grab onto, as I fell towards the ground I was overwhelmed with the urge to protect my stomach area. My hands wrapped around my stomach and I curled up into a ball, I gasped when my back smacked against the ground and groaned cursing loudly.

"Fucking robots." I growled.

I felt the need to call out for my friends but then I felt that familiar knot in my chest. That damn pride that often got me into a shit load of trouble. I didn't want to seem weak to them but I also didn't want to seem like an annoying cocky bitch by not asking for help. I opened my mouth and called out asking for help in a very sarcastic and annoyed voice of course.

I was greeted with only silence and I simply snorted. They would show up eventually, they wouldn't abandon me. I knew that fact for sure. Getting to my feet I heard Kinzie's voice in my ear.

"Sorry we're late!" she called

"We're about to get this shit started!" Pierce's voice followed and I felt my body relax.

I leaped onto a platform feeling reassured and more powerful with my backup finally here. I ran forward spin kicking a Zin in the head causing it to stumble to the side smacking right into the generator.

"We are here for you, Boss!" Shaundi's voice sounded irritated as usual.

"We got your back!"

"What is this intrusion?!" Zinyak shouted loudly. His voice was full of rage. He had some nerve. If he could call on his lackeys I sure as hell can call on my friends for help if I wanted too. "Damn am I glad to see you guys. About fucking time too, were you having tea or something?" I asked amused and yelped when I was hit upside the head with the butt of a gun causing me to stumble forward.

"Get the fuck away from the Boss you assholes!" No doubt about it, that was Johnny and the alien who had hit me upside the head got shot several times. It's green blood splashed the front of my shirt seeing as I turned just in time to see it happen. I gave a thumbs up to the ship feeling cocky as hell.

I shifted my gaze to the bright red pulsating shield that Zinyak was hiding behind. I sucked in a breath feeling my hand twitch in excitement. We could do this. No. We WILL do this. I dragged my tongue across my dry lips and headed towards the last generator. One more and Zinyak's head will be mine to mount to a wall.

Everything from that point was a blur until the shield came down. The shield came down instantly and I quickly began flinging those blue spheres at Zinyak. It surprisingly didn't take that long for the robot to explode. The moment I seen Zinyak's form be flung from the robot and smack against a pillar I was already shooting threw the air.

Landing on the platform I walked quickly towards Zinyak who had his back pressed against the pillar, I immediately cocked my fist and let it fly right into the side of Zinyak's face forcing him to look the other way. He began spouting bullshit on his hands and knees crawling away. To where he was crawling too, I was unsure and I didn't really give a fuck.

I walked to stand at the side of his head and I could feel fresh adrenalin course through my body as I lifted my hoot to briefly hover above Zinyak's head. I stomped down repeatedly on his head hearing a satisfying crack. I could hear my breathing become erratic as I placed my feet on either side of Zinyak's neck reaching down to grab him by the bottom of his chin.

"You can't kill me. My people WILL avenge my death." His voice was full of surety. I doubted his words. I snapped his neck to the side and I started pulling with all of my might. I didn't realize I was screaming at the tops of my lungs until I stumbled back with a grip on Zinyak's head with his spinal cord still connected to it.

"Shut the fuck up." I panted out releasing my hold on the head letting it fall to the ground I took several steps back before speeding towards the head and kicked it sending it flying. My body trembled as I walked towards the center of the platform. I felt it rising and the throne Zinyak had been sitting on rose from the ground as well.

I turned my back to the throne with my hands placed on my hips before collapsing onto the throne turning to my side and kicking both of my legs over the armrest of it. I moved my hands up pulling the helmet off my head and tilted my head back shaking my head from side to side letting my hair fall back. I lifted my palm resting it against my cheek was several transparent blue screens appeared revealing the forms of bowing Zin.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Shaundi said walking up with the rest of the crew. "Kepp what you kill, It's a classic." Kinzie said.

I smirked. "So do I get a man servant or what?" I asked.

***~*Time Skip*~***

This is How We Do It.

Grinding while pressed against Johnny was something I never expected to see Shaundi doing out in the public eye, but hell we were celebrating. Her back pressed against his hard chest and his large hands placed on her hips and her arms spread out moving those hips in a circular motion with her head turned to the side smirking over her shoulder at him.

Everyone was celebrating come dancing in groups some split off in pairs. Shaundi moved her hands back to tangle in Johnny's hair chuckling. He was so stiff when it comes to dancing. I thought it was cute. I turned back to dancing with Cid who was pretty much just a hovering ball, he was a sarcastic asshole and we exchanged witty banter. Okay not witty. It was mainly me just calling him a bitch and a fucker while he called me barbaric.

I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and I turned to find none other than Matt Miller.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"I only dance with women. Sorry." Cid said in that robotic voice. I rolled my eyes wanting to hit the thing and Cid made a humming sound and floated past Matt hovering off too Kinzie who looked annoyed to see him.

"Come on." I said doing a dorky version of the robot making Matt laugh stepping forward taking my hands and pulling me against him. I was confused but let him lead me in what must have been a slow dance. I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my cheek against his chest.

It was then something occurred to me. I leaned back meeting Matt's nervous gaze and smiled.

"I wanted to say sorry Matt. I was a real bitch with how I went about things. I decided to give up on love for the time being. Too much shit has been going on for me to seriously consider a real relationship. I will not bother you and Asha anymore." I said.

Matt's brows scrunched together and he stopped all motions of dance movements and took my hand leading me out of purple room and onto the bridge. I liked the bridge, the glass walls gave a view of the black sky and the billions of stars that were out there.

"Matt?" I began to question but he took both of my hands into his own and leaned down brushing our lips together stunning me into silence. When he pulled back I stared at him dumbly.

"Listen, I get that you love Johnny and you might not every feel the way I feel for you but . . . could you please give us a chance?" Matt asked.

". . .Matt I-"

"This was stupid. Sorry." Matt stepped back looking flustered.

I lifted my hands and pressed them against his chest and he looked at me confused.

"I think that I am pregnant." I said and Matt looked even more appalled.

"W-What?" he asked.

"I don't know who the father is. We were never exactly safe. No condoms and all." I said feeling ashamed. "I don't have any right to be with either of you with the way I have treated the both of you." I said.

"A baby?" Matt questioned.

"Yes Matt. They cry they shit. They come out of a woman's va-"

"Jesus! I know where babies come from!" he said blushing.

"Then stop playing dumb." I said rolling my eyes.

"I . . . I want to be with you regardless." Matt said with a look of determination on his face. He looked down at my flat stomach and looked like he was about to touch it. I lightly smacked the side of his face. "Don't." I said feeling irritated. Surprisingly he laughed at this.

"That is going to either be the most well behaved child in the world or the spawn of Satan." He said making me smile.

" . . .You still want this? Even though there is a good chance this can be Johnny's kid?" I asked Matt cautiously. He looked me in the eye very seriously and pulled me into his arms kissing me softly but it made me feel weak in the knees. Seriously when did this kid grow to be so mature?

"I do." He said and I felt his hand trail down to my rear making me snort and he laughed softly.


	8. Last Time

**Interlude **

**[ Boss ]**

"If we are seriously considering going back in time we have to consider how it will affect all of us. It all sounds way too easy." Shaundi said to me while we stomped through the halls of the large battleship. Sense when was ANYTHING with our little group easy? Never. I have already been thinking about what would happen but I had no damn idea what would possibly happen.

"What do you think would happen Shaundi? We'll be thrown back to when we were all in the womb?" I asked jokingly.

"I am more worried about YOUR womb Boss." Shaundi said which made me stop in my tracks and look over at her with narrowed eyes. I didn't tell anyone other than Matt about my pregnancy and I knew Matt valued his balls to much to say anything about my condition to anyone else.

"You were eavesdropping?" I asked placing my hands onto my hips. She didn't look apologetic in the least.

"Yes, and I just think it wouldn't be the best idea for you to risk something like time travel. What if you lose the baby?" she asked me.

I felt my brows pulled together. Would traveling back in time affect my pregnancy? Even as I tried thinking about it, it made my head throb. Back to a time where I wasn't pregnant while I am pregnant. . .okay fuck thinking about it. Shaundi was right. Something like time travel would be too risky for me if I do not even know the affects.

I felt my eyes travel downwards towards my currently flat stomach, if I cannot go back in time what the hell will I do? I couldn't just stand by and not allow my crew to go back just because I couldn't. Shaundi just presented something to me that I hadn't even considered. I felt my hand move down to touch my stomach and I felt a little ill.

Shaundi placed her hand onto my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "None of us are going to leave you alone on this shithole." She said to me seriously and squeezed my shoulder. I sighed softly and folded my hands across my chest.

"Hell no, you guys aren't going to stay here just because I got myself knocked up." I muttered.

". . .In that case come with us." She said looking completely serious.

"Shaundi I might not have been pregnant long but there is no way in hell I am putting-"

"Boss! You have always done what was best for the good of the group. Don't be selfish now." She said seriously. "We need you and it isn't like you can't get pregnant again." Shaundi said gripping my shoulders with both of her hands.

"What the fuck do you expect me to tell Miller?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Boss you don't even know who the father is, I doubt he will care that much and if you are that worried don't tell him." She said looking desperate. I dragged my tongue over my lips and pressed my hand against my stomach I wasn't even entirely sure if I even was pregnant anyway and it might be better this way. This way I could be with Matt and if I do end up pregnant I'll know for damn sure that it is his kid.

Matt is smart though he might already be thinking about what will happen if I get into that time machine. "Fuck this shit I don't you or anyone else worrying about me and what is in my body. I'll get in the time machine." I said with determination already feeling myself hurting with this decision. I always did what was best for my crew. . .and this would be the last time I give up something so precious for them.

"You're doing the right thing Boss." Shaundi said and I turned heading back to my room to prepare for this.

"I decided we'll leave Keith David in charge of the Zin." I said dragging my fingers through my hair only to get them stuck. Matt stood pressed against my back with his arms around my waist and resting his chin on the top of my head. He felt him lightly caressing my stomach and I felt my heart ache for a moment before I pushed it away. I was speaking to everyone and it was hard to appear serious while I was being felt up but oh well. I was with Matt now he could do what he wanted with me.

"Are you serious Boss? He betrayed us!" Pierce said. "Who is to say that he won't do it again?" he asked.

"He won't do it again." I said being 100% positive that he wouldn't. He had what he wanted a nation to lead.

"Well if Boss thinks so it must be true." Gat said with his hands resting behind his head and leaning back in his chair. This was the first time I heard him speak sense Matt and I came out with our relationship which was a good week ago.

"Do we even know where we will all end up with this time travel shit?" Benjamin asked playing with his collar. We all turned to look at the male Zin who was going to be leading us there. He had nervously informed us of where we would be and we all fell silent realizing that we would be sent back to where we were a media empire all the way back to the the Syndicate.

"That far back?" Shaundi whispered.

"That is the best we can do." He said nervously.

"No! This is perfect! PERFECT! We can do this because we know what will be coming!" I said but didn't realize how still Matt was.

"Yes you will all still have your memories from here so. . ." the Zin male trailed off.

"Too bad it isn't far enough to save Carlos." Pierce muttered and I nodded.


End file.
